


The Good/Bad Girl

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Dean Winchester Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Smith, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hot, Office, Office AU, Pre-smut, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., Seduction, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: There’s something about Dean Smith that makes you crawl up the walls anytime you saw him; most of the times in a way that resembled the girl from The Exorcist descending the stairs, but sometimes… Well, sometimes you wanted to fuck his soul out of him. Today was one of those times.Square Filled: Free Space (SPN Dean Bingo)





	The Good/Bad Girl

There’s something about Dean Smith that makes you crawl up the walls anytime you saw him; most of the times in a way that resembled the girl from The Exorcist descending the stairs, but sometimes… Well, sometimes you wanted to fuck his soul out of him. Today was one of those times.

Your boss had decided to throw the two of you into a rebranding of their website, and you two were now sitting in his penthouse. Somehow, the dude was super-rich.

“I like this one,” he pointed, leaning on the large dining table where the several options you had come up with rested. When you moved to his side, your eyes caught the template you had printed. It was a minimalist construction. “How did you come up with it?”

You glanced at Dean’s direction and felt heat crawling up your neck when a drop of sweat moved from his neck to under his impeccable shirt and stood up quickly before he could see where you were looking. The town was going through a heatwave, and to your ultimate bad luck, his A/C was only working in specific rooms that you were obviously not entering.

“I checked some of the competitors’ sites,” you explained. “And made something more aesthetically pleasing and easy to navigate. Actually, I did that with all of them.”

Dean opened a half-grin.

“That’s borderline sketchy,” he leant back on his chair.

“It’s not,” you looked him from head to toe. “It’s not like I’m spying. They put that stuff online for anyone to see.”

He chuckled regardless, and you moved a hand up, trying to tap the sweat away from your face.

“I’m not sure that’s gonna work, sweetheart,” he pointed out. “I don’t mind seeing you without makeup, you know?”

You stiffened your back. Dean Smith was… Well, he was a jerk; to be more exact, a soul-sucking corporate piece of trash who only really cared about money, teasing you basically anytime he saw you and fixated on the idea that you were ‘too much of a good girl’ and should ‘let yourself relax a bit’. It was irritating, and – worse – was starting to get into you.

“When are you fixing this?” you changed the subject.

“The A/C?” he looked around the living room. “I’m not. When I called the company they said the heatwave was fucking up a ton of their equipment this year, so I’m just replacing it all.”

You arched an eyebrow at him.

“And that would be…”

“In a week,” he stood up. “Why? Tired of the heat?”

You shrugged.

“It’s enough to deal with it when I’m outside, I don’t want to work in an oven.”

Dean chuckled.

“It would help if you dressed for the weather,” he vouched, pointing at you.

You stopped yourself from pressing your lips together in annoyance. You had your usual office clothes on, from a tailored shirt with sleeves that reached your elbows to your favourite pencil skirt, including a pair of heels you were adamant about maintaining. You were here for work, so you would dress up for work.

“I don’t see you dressed any differently.”

He looked at himself.

“I didn’t want you to feel isolated,” he justified. “And this is 100% linen. The natural fabric absorbs heat and sweat and allows your skin to breath. That…” he pointed at your shirt. “Clearly doesn’t.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Are we done for today?”

Dean moved his eyes all over the dining table and finally nodded.

“Yeah. We can deal with anything else tomorrow.”

You moved to collect your things and jumped in surprise when he stopped by your side, leaning onto the table and looking at your face.

“You don’t have to go so early,” he offered. “Don’t you want to eat something? I know a place with delivery that is really good and I have the perfect wine for a night like this.”

You glanced at him, getting a smirk back from him.

“Come on,” he licked his lips. “Just for a bit.”

You hesitated. Alright. It wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Fine,” you put your things back on the table. “Just one glass.”

Dean opened a smile and opened the first two buttons of his shirt, making your eyes widen.

“White or red?” he questioned.

You pondered a bit. He was going to pick the food, right? Why not the wine just as well.

“I’ll go with what you have,” you decided.

He confirmed, and his gaze stopped at your feet for a moment.

“Hey… Sure you don’t want to loosen that up?”

You only confirmed with a nod.

“Okay, then… It’s on you.”

* * *

“It was insane,” Dean laughed loudly. “I woke up and I didn’t even know where I was.”

You threw your head back, laughing and almost snorting along with it.

“I don’t have a single crazy campus story,” you confessed. “Like… None.”

He looked at you in surprise.

“All eight years?” he raised his eyebrows. “Not during… Associate’s, during your Bach…”

“Nope,” you denied.

“No MBA crazy trip?” the man in front of you insisted.

You shook your head once again.

“Wow,” he exclaimed. “That’s… Boring.”

You rolled your eyes, waving your hand to try and cool yourself down, shifting your feet in your shoes. You were starting to feel a lot of discomfort now.

“You want help with those?” he offered, pointing at them.

You bit your lower lip.

“Nah, I’m okay,” you lied.

“Hey,” he put his wine aside, kneeling down and raising his hands to your skin, touching your ankles softly. “Let me.”

You bit your lip when a shiver ran up your skin and had to stop yourself from showing a reaction. Dean’s eyes were glued to your face while his fingers worked on the strap, and didn’t move away even when he had to move to your other leg.

Well, maybe he wasn’t such a jerk, right?

“Better?” he questioned, massaging the bottom of your food with his thumbs through your stockings, and you let out a soft whimper, nodding.

The man under you grinned, moving his fingers and massaging your skin like a professional, melting your whole body without a single drop of effort. You didn’t even realise you were holding your breath before a moan escaped you, and Dean licked and bit his lip in response.

You pulled your foot out of his hand, feeling your whole face hot and your underwear a bit more damp than earlier.

“I think I should get going,” you decided. “It’s getting late.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t stop you from collecting your heels and running to your papers, roughly organising them before leaving the flat, shutting the door behind yourself and not even waiting for the lift, directing yourself to the stairs.

You were halfway down when you stopped to collect your breath.

You wanted him. Goddammit. Maybe that’s your only opportunity to actually do what you’ve been wanting to do all this long.

You ran upstairs in the same rhythms you’d gone down, and Dean’s door was quick to open, with him holding your purse in a hand.

“You…” he started.

You didn’t let him finish, walking in his direction with decisive steps and taking his lips in an ardent kiss that made the man in front of you completely freeze.

You stepped out just as fast as you’d stepped into his personal space, unable to close your mouth as your jaw hung open in front of you.

“Shit,” you muttered. You shouldn’t have done that. He was your co-worker, that was harassment, that had to be punishable, right? What were you thinking? “I…”

Before you could continue, however, Dean threw your purse away from his hand – hopefully onto the couch – and kissed you once again, this time pressing you close against his body with his arm and cupping your face with his free hand.

When you were apart once again, he didn’t pull much away, moving to kiss your neck.

“Are you sure?’ he questioned.

You only managed to nod and confirm with a hum.

“Let’s get his inside.”

You followed him inside the flat once again, and Dean took the documents from your hand, laying them on the closest surface and stealing your heels, dropping them on the floor while staring right into your eyes. You licked your lips, and let out a short yelp when he pulled you up, quickly wrapping your legs around his waist.

He kissed you once again, and you closed your eyes in response just as he guided the two of you into his room, thankful for the cooler temperature inside, opening them when he dropped you on the comfort of his bed.

“You want this?” he asked once again. “I need to know.”

“Yes,” you bit your lower lip. “I’m tired of being such a good girl.”

Dean let out a chuck.

“Don’t take the teasing to your heart, sweetheart,” he touched your leg under your skirt. “You are a perfectly good girl.”

You licked your lips and used your elbows to support yourself.

“Are you sure?” you questioned. “There’s a lot of things good girls don’t do, that only the bad ones can do.”

A dark look crossed his eyes, and you knew you had hit the right point.

“Like what?”

You moved your leg down slowly, laying your foot on Dean’s shoulder and pushing him away slowly.

“Let me show you.”

You stood on your feet with a confidence you didn’t even know you had, and he sat on the bed with surprised and lustful eyes.

There was no music, and you didn’t pretend there was. Music would probably make you shy. You moved your hands up your blouse slowly, opening the buttons while he watched in silence, and Dean let out a breath when you pulled the fabric out of your skirt and fully undressed it, leaving it on his perfect black floor. Your skirt was next, and a wave of pleasure when you watched his eyes follow your fingers lower the zip on the side of your body, licking his lips when the garment, too, fell on your feet.

“Fuck,” he whispered, tracing your body up and down with a lascivious gaze that made you shake on your place. “Do you always wear matching underwear.”

You looked down at yourself, seeing the black pieces you had bought and suddenly feeling thankful for your habit.

“Most of the time,” you shrugged, as if it was nothing, and walked to his side, making sure to swag your hips sensually.

Surprising Dean, you raised your leg and put it right at his side, looking at your black stockings and then at his face before raising an eyebrow.

Catching the hint, he took his hand up and slowly removed it from you, making sure to caress your skin all along the way and smiling before doing the same with your other leg.

When he was done, you turned around and stepped away, and opened a tiny grin when you heard a soft groan of clear frustration coming from him. You were totally surprised when he moved behind you, pressing his chest and his very hard cock against your back.

“Didn’t your parents teach you it’s very impolite to tease people?” he whispered into your ear, and you completely melted against him, wiggling for a quick moment when he successfully undid your bra and removed it from your body.

“I’m being a bad girl, don’t you remember?” you bit your lip, all of a sudden feeling insecure. You were almost fully naked in front of Dean Smith.

“Apparently, you are,” he kissed your neck. “Fuck, look at those amazing tits.”

You moaned when his fingers met your right nipple, squeezing it with a pinch, and Dean smiled in content.

“You wanna be a bad girl, huh?” he increased the pressure, and you moaned out in clear pleasure.

“Dean…” you mewled.

“Bad girls don’t get gentleness, baby,” he let out in a mixture of a moan and a growl. “Bad girls get pinched, and spanked, and fucked hard. Is that what you want?”

You pussy clenched around nothing, completely drenched now, and you could only nod desperately.

“Use your words,” he hissed.

“Please, Dean.”

He released you and stepped back, and looked down at the last piece covering you.

“Take it off,” he said with no hesitation, removing his belt and sitting on the bed.

When you complied, he licked his lips.

“Tell me your safeword,” he requested.

“Vintage,” you shifted a bit on your feet.

He nodded and spread his legs.

“Are you sure you want to be a bad girl?” he asked once again.

“Yes, Dean.”

This time, Dean just gave you a small smile.

“Okay, then,” he lied his belt on the mattress and patted his thigh for a moment. “On my lap, ass up. I’ll show you what happens to bad girls.”


End file.
